loves magic - the real one
by Potterforever.fanforever
Summary: this is the real loves magic please ignore the other story, it would not let me delete it.
1. Chapter 1

"Evans! Look alive I cant have my seeker not focusing in practice!" Urgh. James Potter. He hates me, I know it, every one knows it.

"Yeah Evans…you know if you day dream James will kick you off the team.."Sirius said, a small smirk spread across his face, but a warning look from his bestfriend made him stop short.

"Just get to work." James turned away and sped off on his broom.

I feel like dying, the whole team is staring at me, I lean forward and speed towards Sirius, "Tell Remus I'll meet him in the common room after dinner," I give him a smile and fly off leaving him hanging mid fly.

"All right." He calls after me, waving a lazy hand in my direction.

I walk into to the great hall and sit down next to Ellen, my bestfriend, some people find it weird, a blonde, pretty girly girl being bestfriends with me, a plain red head, know it all, with bright green eyes. Some people even try to lead her away from me, saying I don't belong with her _kind, _just because she's pureblood , and im….im a _mudblood._ Severus first called me that, I know he didn't mean it but that ended our friendship right there, we haven't spoken since.

"So how was practice?" Ellen looked at me and smiled, "Did Potter take a pop at you again?" I give her a look that could kill and looked down at my plate, it filled with chicken and mashed potato.

"yeah, apparently I was day dreaming.." I let a smile play across my face and look up at the entrance to the hall just as Remus walked through the door, he caught my eye and smiled, I watched him walking down the Gryffindor table towards me, his hair was brushed back and obviously gelled , his robes had been freshly pressed, who was he trying to impress? Surly not me? Oh god, he didn't need to we are already dating!

"hey Lil, you okay?" he looked me in the eyes, that's one of the many things I like about Remus, hes not afraid to look you in the eye, and he's always honest. He produced something from inside his robes, a small box, wrapped in silver paper and elegantly tied with a blue bow, my favourite colour he knows me too well.

Holding out the box he smiles at me, nodding and I reach for the box and he sits down, I lightly finger the wrapping and the ribbon, "What is it?" I ask, as if he's gonna give the surprise away that easily, I know him almost as much as he knows me, but I still haven't found out what he James, Sirius and Peter do every month, its always the same he cant do anything because of this mysterious thing they do.

"you know im not going to tell you, c'mon you finished eating?"

"er..yeah, your not eating?" I looked up at him, hes a considerable size taller than me.

"I already ate, and Sirius told me you would meet me after dinner I thought id come meet you," He smiled and got up, holing out his hand to me, taking it I say bye to Ellen and walk with him still gripping the small box in my palm.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you going to tell me where were going?" I ask Remus, I finger the necklace, the small box held ,it's beautiful, a light gold chain with a small sky blue diamond dangling from it.

"nope, I found it the other night, its really quite amazing" he leads me up to the third floor and starts walking up and down one of the corridors with a look of concentration on his face, suddenly a door appears out of nowhere and Remus turns to look at me, "Well? Want to go in?" I smile and walk towards his outstretched hand, and he leads me in through the door.

The room is massive, its lit with a thousand candle lights, and a mattress covered floor, it's beautiful.

"Lil? Do you like it?" Remus pulls me towards him and sit us down, "I know it's a lot to take in, but its nice isn't it?" I cant speak im in perfect tranquillity, in my own little world just me and Remus, but his voice is distant, " yeah I understand no words?" I look to where he's sitting and smile, " huh, its nice considering me, Sirius, James and Peter found it " And just like that, like the snap of Remus' fingers, I was back from cloud nine, and came crashing back to earth at the mention of his friends, I just couldn't believe it! It was always like this we couldn't have a night without the mention of his friends.

I looked at him and then looked away crossing my arms, and sighing, "Lily? Whats wrong, what did I say?" he sounded upset, for god sake, what has he got to be sad about? Hes the one _ALWAYS _on about his friends.

"Its just, its always James this, Sirius that, I mean im sick of hearing their names." I look at him, I cant believe how badly this night is going.

"lily? Im sorry I didn't know you felt this way ,look ill stop talking about them if you want?" Remus looked hurt, but I felt something different, " err Remus? I don't think this is right.."

I cant explain it, I don't love him and more, I feel we should part and be bestfriends instead, I don't know, I feel its inexplainable..

"lily? I feel the same, neither of us feel challenged by eachother, were too much alike.." He stands up and holds out his hand for me to take, together we start walking back out of the mysterious room and up to Gryffindor tower and into the common room.

"hey Remus! You coming? Someones put a spell on Snivellus and hes stuck up a tree!" James and Sirius came running out of the common room to wards us with Peter Pettigrew trailing breathlessly behind his two friends.

"What?! Some ones done something to Severus?" I ask angrily.

" chill Evans! Were not going to do anything, just going to watch!" James said, a small smile sneaking over his face.

" well im coming two, if any of you even dare do anything more to Severus, you WILL regret it." I say and let go of Remus hand to fold my arms and stare at all of them in turn.

" ooh Remus, your girlfriend is angry with us…" Sirius looked at Remus with a smirk.

"er..actually, me and Lily…are uhm….well.." Remus looked at me to finish his sentence.

" were not together any more" I finish with a smile at Remus, and then look at each of his friends in turn, none of them are saying any thing, just staring at me and Remus, "what? Oh c'mon! get over it! Me and Remus have and it was like, what? Two minuets ago!" I cant believe this, me and Remus got over a break up quicker than his bestfriends? What?!


	3. Chapter 3

"hey lily?" Sirius Black, the shaggy haired, tall, handsome, and mysterious guy every girl at Hogwarts wants( apart from James Potter ) except for me. He's my friend, that's all nothing more, nothing less. "you got a minuet?" what was this? Another way to get at me..?

"sure, what do you want?" I look at him across the table, id just sat down by Ellen for breakfast.

"can we go some where.." he looked around at every one who were clearly listening in " more private?"

"erm..ok?"I say wearily and follow him out of the great hall, " what is it Sirius" im starting to get a bit worried "is it Remus? Is he ok?" I ask worriedly, I hadn't seen him in two days.

"no..er…I souldnt be telling you this but…its James.." Sirius looked down at his feet and then to me.

" excuse me?! Am I hearing right, he's your bestfriend, why are you coming to me for it?" I look at him in the eye and then down to the floor, "look I'm going back to eat, your friend your problem, you know he hates me" I say and walk off.

Sitting back at the Gryffindor table I see Ellen throw a note to James, and then smile to me, she knows something, I must remember to later question her about whats going on but for know Im too busy thinking about the Quidditch game today against Hufflepuff, and then getting some food into my body before it.

Suddenly James stands up, throws the piece of paper at me and says " Don't be late to the changing rooms." And storms out of the great hall. Slowly I unfold the paper and read:

_James, _

_Just admit it you say you hate her but we all know you don't_

_Just tell her already. I don't know what LIily feels about you, _

_But I can tell, everytime her name is mentioned your eyes_

_Light up and I see that flicker in them, when she announc_

_-ed that she and Remus had broken up, I saw that small_

_Smile. I know just tell her._

_-Ellen_

I looked at Ellen and gave her a look that could kill.

"What did you do that for?! You idiot." I said angrily and left the great hall.


End file.
